The Wizard of Oz (Rapunzel version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Rapunzel (Tangled) Extras with Rapunzel: Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Toto: Pascal (Tangled) Scarecrow: N/A Tin Man: Eric (The Little Mermaid) Cowardly Lion: Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Ozma: Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Kilala: Tippe (Kilala Princess) Extra companions: Rei (Kilala Princess; His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), and the Digidestined Digimon (Digimon Season 1; Their dream is to own a Digimon-themed cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Revolta (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Mombi/Extras with Revolta: Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga; Like Gothel from "Tangled") and the Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: N/A Good Witch of the South: N/A Wicked Witch of the East: Magica de Spell (Ducktales (1987); Already deceased) Munchkins: N/A Emerald City Gatekeeper: N/A Emerald City Cabby: N/A Horse of a Different Color: N/A Emerald City Salon Worker: N/A Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Wizard: N/A Winkie Guards: N/A Nikko the Flying Monkey: N/A Flying Monkeys: N/A Poppies: N/A Kalidah: N/A Witch's wolves: N/A Witch's crows: N/A Witch's bees: N/A Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: N/A Kilala's real parents: Mr. and Mrs. Reno (Kilala Princess) Aunt Em: Queen Arianna (Tangled) Uncle Henry: King Frederic (Tangled) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: N/A Extra(s) with the Kansas group: N/A Almyra Gulch: N/A Professor Marvel: N/A Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Rapunzel) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Flynn Rider) and Topaz Bracelet (For Ariel) Extra magic weapon: N/A List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, Arianna, Frederic, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Rapunzel) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by N/A, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Ariel) 4 N/A Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, N/A, N/A, and N/A) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by N/A) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Kilala) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Rapunzel) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by N/A, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Ariel) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Cackletta) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Eric, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, and N/A) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Kilala) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Crunch, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, N/A, and Eric) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Kilala, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, N/A, Eric, Crunch, Rei, and Tippe) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by the Digidestined Digimon) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by the Digidestined Digimon, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, N/A, Eric, Crunch, Kilala, Rei, and Tippe) 16 N/A (Performed by N/A) 16/17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Kilala) 17/18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Cackletta) 18/19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Rapunzel, Kilala, and Crunch) 19/20 N/A Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20/21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21/22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Rapunzel's group and Emerald City Citizens) 22/23 I See the Light (Performed by Rapunzel, Kilala, Flynn, and Rei) 23/24 Distant Melody (Performed by Rapunzel, Flynn, and Ariel) 24/25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised N/A) 25/26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Rapunzel's Group) 26/27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Rapunzel's Group) 27/28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Revolta, Cackletta, and N/A) 28/29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Rapunzel) 29/30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by N/A, Eric, Crunch, Rei, and the Digidestined Digimon) 30/31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Kilala) 31/32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 32/33 Already Home (Performed by N/A, N/A, Rapunzel's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 33/34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Rapunzel) 34/35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 35/36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 36/37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Rapunzel version) Chapter 2: N/A's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: N/A's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: N/A/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Kilala's Life in Cackletta's Tower/Rei Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting N/A/Cackletta’s Manipulation on Kilala Chapter 7: Meeting Eric/Rei Takes Kilala Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Crunch/Kilala, Rei, and Tippe Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Kilala, Rei, and Tippe/Meeting the Digidestined Digimon Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Rapunzel version) Chapter 11: Tentomon's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: N/A/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Kilala Stands Up to Cackletta Chapter 14: N/A/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Rapunzel’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Revolta and Cackletta Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Rapunzel version) Chapter 18: Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, Pascal, and Kilala Captured/Kilala Deceived by Cackletta Chapter 19: Pascal and Tippe Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Kilala Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Rapunzel version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Rapunzel version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Rapunzel version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Rapunzel version) For third and final sequel: Kilala of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies